Caillou
Caillou is a former troublemaker used in Go!Animate Grounded Videos, and appears as the main protagonist/antagonist of the Caillou Gets Grounded series of videos. On December 8th, 2018, he is revived by Cleo and Cuquin. Caillou in the original series Information about Caillou Age: 17 Height: 3'2 Personality: Good Status: Alive Weight: 40 lbs Likes: MrEmperorCJ, Little Bill, Diego, Lily, Gina (girlfriend), Rosie, Dora, playing piano, etc Dislikes: Future Scooby Doo, Future Shaggy, evil people, etc OfficerToot9684's Caillou About Voice: David (blocked) Ivy (popular) Brian (used sometimes), Jennifer (uolliac) Caillou is a terroristic psychopathic bald kid (NO cancer!) who has an unhealthy obsession with Chuck E Cheeses (which he always sneaks to) and has an intense troublemaking fetish. He gets in trouble and gets all the time because, he does schemes all the time just to get what he wants, no matter how ridiculous, even by murdering and abusing people, causing fake school lockdowns as a prank just to make everyone panic, destroying Chuck E Cheese's, robbing banks, trolling people too far until they attempt suicide, setting his house on fire, going to North Korea to help Kim Jong Un, hacking the government, hijacking a plane and many other horrible antics, and he has large reputation for making people's lives a living hell, so millions of people hate him (mostly because of his show!), and people are secretely afraid of him but they hide it... (for example his teacher gives him a good card just because she doesn't want Caillou to rage and f*ck everything up if he gets a bad card). Even though he feels absolutely zero concern when doing his schemes and is totally irresponsible, Caillou does feel remorse only when punished, even to an extent that he literally cries like a baby (hence his famous "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" annoying cry). He also whines a lot and throws temper tantrums for stupid reasons every so often because he's a mega spoiled brat. Also, you do NOT ever refuse him a trip to Chuck E Cheese's, because then, you know what's next. He has been banned a lot of times from lots of places, including Walmart, Dunkin Donuts, Starbucks, McDonald's, CEC, Burger King and the Apple Store. The true motives and causes of Caillou's peculiar behavior are unclear. Severely abusive and selfish parenting, dealing with everyone hating on him and also inheriting psychopathy from his father may be to blame. Rumor tells he's an incarnated demon, but who knows. Category:Baby Show Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Evil Genius/David/Zack Category:Revived Category:Living Category:FG74's friends Category:FuntimeGamer74’s allies Category:Kirby fans Category:Spongebob Squarepants fans Category:Dora fans Category:Baby show haters Category:Non Baby Show fans Category:Non Baby Show Characters Category:Mario fans Category:Good Luck Charlie haters Category:Odd Squad haters Category:Barney haters Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan haters Category:Little Bill haters Category:Mia and Me haters Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy haters Category:Boohbah haters Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse haters Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers haters Category:Little Einsteins haters Category:Teletubbies fans Category:The Wild Thornberrys fans Category:The Happytime Murders haters Category:The Save-Ums' enemies Category:Classic Caillou fans Category:Blue's Clues haters Category:Rhianna's allies Category:Oogieloves haters Category:Classic Caillou haters Category:Winx Club haters Category:Classic Caillou's enemies Category:Lumpy fans Category:Former troublemakers and now good Category:Good Users Category:MrEmperorCJ's allies Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Good Males Category:Good Guys Category:Oogieloves fans Category:BlueKraid's allies Category:Mickey Mouse fans Category:Barney fans Category:Yellow characters Category:Yellow and Blue characters Category:Yellow and Red characters Category:Red, Yellow, and Orange characters Category:Nice Characters Category:Mutant Po fans Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:MrEmperorCJ’s protectors Category:Loser336 LynnLoud909's allies Category:Book336 Boj909’s enemies Category:PBS Kids fans Category:Disney Junior haters Category:Nerry Marin's enemies Category:Luke Gartrell’s enemies Category:Leni Loud's allies Category:Macusoper's allies Category:US Marines Category:Sunny Day haters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Little Einstein’s enemies Category:Quest Phillips's enemies Category:YankieDude5000's allies Category:Grand Wizard Category:Christ King Church Shooter